Anyone But You
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Eric and Jackie have always clashed - awkward, popular, rich, poor - but whenever Eric is ditched by the gang on his 28th birthday, Jackie enters as the unforeseen event of the evening. More surprising still is the fact he finds himself actually enjoying her company. Sexual content warning.
1. An Unexpected Reunion

**A/N:** This story takes place eight years after the series ended, so I tried making both Eric and Jackie a bit more mature, while still keeping the trademarks of their personalities. I hope that resonated here. Also, I'm probably the only person who can willingly add angst to a light-hearted comedy, so my apologies in advance. Though in my defense, this actually isn't so bad, outside of some light self-pity. Enjoy!

 **CH 1: An Unexpected Reunion**

The year was 1988, and it was Eric Forman's 28th birthday. So far, the 80s was proving to be a cruel mistress. Despite his job as a traveling salesman, Eric occasionally found time to return to Point Place for a nightcap with the gang. Such was the case on this night, except for one very important factor: none of his friends were anywhere to be found.

Numbly, Eric finished the remainder of his whiskey and set a ten dollar bill onto the bar top. The bartender appeared sympathetic, but, seeing how he had a similar demeanor to his father, Eric doubted that he would be giving any pep talks like he'd seen in the movies. Not that he wanted any.

"Need another drink, kid?"

"Sure, why not?" he drawled. "It _is_ my birthday, after all."

"No shit, really? Well hell, happy birthday, kid! This one's on the house."

Despite his growing tunnel vision (he'd always been somewhat of a lightweight), Eric accepted the drink and knocked it back with gusto. "Happy birthday to me," he muttered under his breath.

The door opened then, and a gust of wind followed. The patrons grumbled their displeasure, but the haughty huff and the following heels that clicked with purpose proved the newcomer didn't care about their discomfort. The woman had a seat at the bar alongside him, shivering in her massive fur coat as she blew on her gloved hands.

Eric's eyes widened. "Jackie?"

She looked up then, seemingly disgusted for being addressed, only to instantly break into a big grin. "Oh, my God, Eric – _hi!_ What are you doing here?"

"I invited you," he sourly reminded her. "I invited _everyone,_ but they're all a no-show." _Except you. Just my luck,_ he mentally added.

"Um, no, you definitely didn't," Jackie said. "My invitation must've gotten lost in the mail. That seemed to happen a lot whenever we were kids." She wrinkled her nose. "Why do you smell like booze?"

Now it was Eric's turn to appear put-off. "Gee, I dunno, maybe because we're in a _bar?"_

"God, why are you so sour? It was just a question." Sliding out of her coat, Jackie draped it primly across her lap and leaned forward, a sudden light bulb seeming to go off over her head. "Oh, my God, it's your birthday!"

"Give the lady in pink a prize," Eric grumbled. Motioning to the bartender for a refill, he ignored Jackie's scrutiny as he shifted in his seat. After a moment, he finally regarded her in exasperation. "Could you maybe _stop_ staring at me?"

"I can't help it," Jackie said. "It's been what, five years since I've last seen you? And you finally did it!" She mockingly pinched his cheek. "You grew some facial hair! And it looks really good, too – congratulations!"

Shaking her off, Eric nursed his new drink with a scowl. "If you're only going to make fun of me, I'd really appreciate it if you'd just send me a postcard so I can throw it in the trash. I'm not in the mood, Jackie."

Her brow knit in surprise. "Well! From what I can tell, I'm the only real friend you've got, Eric Forman, so you'd better be nice to me!"

"Or else _what?"_ Slurring over his words, he turned his head and finally softened when their eyes locked. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I just…I'm really sorry."

"Jesus, what's happened to you, Eric?"

"Nothing I'd care to repeat," he mumbled. "But you've done really well for yourself, I hear. The whole news anchor thing seems to have paid off."

Jackie nodded, appearing a bit self-conscious as Eric stared her down. "I came here for a nightcap after my latest filming, actually."

Eric mirrored her nod. "I'm surprised you didn't marry that weatherman who proposed."

"He wasn't right for me." She thought a moment, debated on mentioning Donna Pinciotti, then promptly voted against it. "Are you still doing that gross salesman schtick, or whatever?"

"More or less."

"Eww." She nudged him, hoping to earn a smile, but when all Eric did was mope, Jackie threw up her hands in exasperation. "Okay, _this_ is why nobody came, Eric! You're _boring._ And when you're not too busy feeling sorry for yourself, you're _double_ boring, 'cause then you're Mr. Straight and Narrow!" She slapped his arm. "You can either sit here moping like a bump on a log, or you can come out with me and change that."

Eric blinked at her in shock. "Wait…you think I'm boring?"

" _Everyone_ does, Eric. You're vanilla personified."

"Gee…thanks."

She nudged his arm. "C'mon, let's go. I can drive you someplace fun."

"Jackie, I am _not_ going to the mall."

"Okay, fine! We can go…um…" She waved a hand. "What's something poor people do?"

Eric scowled. "Bowl? Ice skate? Maintain an actual _soul?"_

"Yes! Bowling! Let's go do that." She rose then and tugged on his arm. "It's your _birthday,_ Eric, so at least stop being lame for this one day of the year!"

Despite his annoyance, Eric found himself paying the bartender and following Jackie outside toward her car. "Just for a little while," he warned.

"Great! I'll drive."

* * *

"Eww." Jackie gazed around them in displeasure, clear disgust on her face as she took in their surroundings. "I am _not_ wearing those hobo shoes, and I am _not_ touching those balls. They've been used by everyone!"

"Um, you kind of have to, Jackie," Eric said, choosing to ignore the potential wrongness of her comment. "If you don't, you can't bowl."

"But I'm too pretty! That stuff would just clash with my clothes!" Spotting Eric's exasperation, she gave a soft huff and bustled over to the supply stand. "Fine," she snapped, "I said we'd do something fun, and sometimes fun requires sacrifice."

"On both ends," Eric muttered.

After ordering their shoes, Jackie picked up her pair by her thumb and forefinger, holding them out as far away from herself as possible. "This is _so_ disgusting," she complained. "A million feet have been in these!"

Slipping into his shoes, Eric sardonically said, "But Jackie, your sweat is so perfect that it'll bleach your pair and restore them to perfection."

Jackie gasped, though out of true offense. "Who told you I sweat? Women don't _sweat,_ Eric, we _glisten!"_

Choosing to ignore her commentary, he took hold of his bowling ball and approached the line. "I take it this is your first time?" When he met with her snarky gaze, he wryly agreed, "Yeah, that was a dumb question, sorry." Aimless, he rolled the ball and watched it bounce, judder, then forlornly fall into the left gutter.

Jackie snorted. "Well, it looks like Mr. Forman wasn't kidding when he said you're awful at sports."

"I am not awful! I'm just…not great." Frowning, Eric indicated the rack. "You try."

"Um, no. I just got a manicure, and there's no _way_ that I-"

"But Jackie, it's my _birthday."_ Eric's tone was mocking, but he was pleased to see her almost disdainfully remove her rings, then lift up a shiny purple ball.

Despite her piss-poor stance (and the fact she _refused_ to stick her fingers inside the holes), Jackie somehow managed to knock down all the pins save for two. "Wow!" she chirped. "So it _is_ true – I really _am_ good at everything!"

"Gee, I'd hate to see that go to your head or something," Eric quipped. He'd never admit it, but his spirits were slowly starting to lift. "You want a pizza or something?"

"You mean from that gross concession stand?" When he nodded, Jackie gave a compliant shrug of the shoulders. "Sure. Maybe it'll energize you to the point of actually being a worthy opponent."

Giving her a dismissive wave, Eric headed over to the concession stand and ordered a mini pizza. He knew Jackie always whined about carbs, so there was no sense in going overboard. With the pizza done and a pitcher of beer in hand, he turned and headed back toward their alley. That was when he realized they were no longer alone.

"I said _no."_

"Aw, c'mon, why not? All you TV chicks are the same – all flashy and showin' off your goods on screen, but then whenever you meet your adoring public, you suddenly get all coy."

"Is there a problem here?" Eric frowned, now setting down the food with shaking hands. He could sense a fight on the horizon, and if there was one thing he hated, it was confrontation.

The rough-looking, muscled young man waved a hand. "This don't concern you, prick. Me an' Ms. Burkhart here are just havin' a conversation."

"Well, actually-"

"Eric, it's okay." Sparing him a cautious glance, Jackie folded her arms and entreated, "I'm only going to ask you once more to _please_ leave."

"Oh-ho, so now you're _tellin'_ me I need to go?"

Eric sighed. "C'mon, pal…"

"I'm not your pal, _buddy."_ Now seizing Jackie by the elbow, he yanked her forward. "C'mon, ya slut, I won't ask again."

That did it. Eric wasn't sure what the hell came over him, but he charged the (much larger) man and decked him across the face. The ruffian tottered, stunned, before smashing his fist squarely into Eric's left eye. He could hear Jackie scream as he went toppling to the floor.

Other patrons moved to intervene, so the punk took off running.

"Eric?" Dropping down to her knees alongside him, Jackie's hands fluttered toward his face as he winced and struggled to sit upright. "Oh Eric, why did you do that? He was so much bigger than you…"

"You're telling me," he muttered. With a hiss of pain, Eric touched the tender, swelling flesh around his eye and squinted up at her with a weak smile. "You seem to have a history of men getting into fistfights over you, if I recall."

"It's a curse," she agreed, now mirroring his smile. "C'mon, we should go. Where are you staying?"

"The Whitefern Motel."

"I'll drive you."

* * *

When they pulled into the sparse, less than pleasant-looking driveway of Eric's motel, Jackie immediately made a face. "Eric, you can't stay here."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it's gross and creepy, and a real hero deserves to sleep in a real bed." Jackie chewed her lip before releasing a breath. "I want you to come stay with me."

Eric balked (or tried to, given his swollen eye). "But Jackie, what happened to your mandate against 'letting poor people into your house'? I'm pretty sure I'd clash with the walls or something."

"Don't be stupid, Eric. You're staying with me, and I won't hear another word about it." As she pulled out of the parking lot with grim, staunch determination on her face, she failed to notice that Eric was smiling.

* * *

"This is…wow."

"I know, right? Just make yourself at home."

Hanging her coat up onto a hook, Jackie fluffed her hair as she began leading Eric through the living room. "The guest bedroom is back here – watch your step, 'cause I don't need you touching my furniture."

"Well, so much for 'make yourself at home,'" he muttered.

Stepping into a room at the end of the hall, Jackie flipped on the light switch and waved her arm akin to Vanna White. "Here we are! All the sheets are clean, and you have your very own bathroom. If you need anything…well…I'd rather you didn't bother me, 'cause I have a very big day tomorrow."

Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Jackie. Thanks."

The typical hard slant to her eyes finally softened and she smiled, lifting a hand to lightly trace along the bruising beneath his left eye. Eric flinched and she frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, when you press on it like that, _yes,_ amazingly it does."

"Sorry… Did you need some ice?"

"Maybe just a little."

Leading Eric into her well-equipped kitchen, Jackie withdrew some ice from the freezer before wrapping it up in a dish towel. "Sit down," she instructed.

Obediently, Eric had a seat at the large island, wincing as she gently pressed the towel over his eye.

"There," she soothed, "that should do it."

Squinting up at her from beneath the cloth, Eric's hand came over her own as an indicator that he could hold it himself. "You mentioned having a long day ahead of you," he reminded her. "Please don't stay up on my account."

Hesitantly dropping her hand from his, Jackie nodded and forced a smile to her lips. "You're right. I'll just…see you in the morning then." Before he could protest, she took his face between her hands and pressed a warm, careful kiss over the throbbing swell of his eye. "Thanks again, Eric. Sleep well."

Far too stunned to properly reply, Eric watched her long after she'd disappeared from the doorway. He would deny it later on, of course, but after she'd left, he'd felt the soft, gentle press of her lips for hours.

 **A/N** **:** I foresee this story being either two or three chapters long. This was more of a challenge to myself than anything, so it's not going to be terribly in depth since the main point was (sad to say) to write some smut. I'm busy with work and other fanfics, but reviews do (naturally) help with my inspiration. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. A Slip-Up

**Strong sexual content warning.**

 **CH 2: A Slip-Up**

True to her word, Jackie had left early in the morning to film the local news, thus leaving Eric behind to fend for himself. He sat there (literally) twiddling his thumbs, feeling hopelessly out of place amidst all her tacky splendor. Her records weren't to his taste (ABBA and The Carpenters were the main offenders in the collection), so he promptly shot down the idea of listening to her music. Not that Jackie would've approved. Before she'd left, she'd warned him not to touch anything with his "filthy, grubby little masturbation fingers." Ah, Jackie. Always the benevolent class act.

In spite of the pending boredom, Eric had managed to find her VHS collection, most of which seemed to be home movies and her segments on the news. Jackie was nothing if not consistent.

"I guess some things never change," he muttered.

"What are you doing?"

Fumbling with the tapes, Eric nearly dropped them as he struggled to put them back onto the shelf. "Nothing! I just, uh…wanted to see how great you looked on these homemade covers, that's all."

Jackie beamed. "Yeah, they _are_ pretty great," she agreed. "Did you see the one with my big hair and shoulder pads?"

"I've only been staring at it all morning!" Eric lied. _Wait._ That had sounded _far_ creepier than he'd intended.

Jackie, however, seemed pleased and beckoned him to return to the living room. "So aside from reacquainting yourself with my gorgeousness, what have you been doing all morning?"

Eric gave a mocking gasp. "You mean, there's more to life than _that?"_ Having a seat on the settee, he watched Jackie smoothly sit alongside him. "Honestly, uh…nothing much. I woke up late, and the pain in my eye made me pray for sweet, sweet death. I also helped myself to your medicine cabinet, so you're down a couple aspirins."

Jackie waved a hand. "You're such a drama queen, Eric. You don't know _true_ pain until you wake up one morning without hairspray."

Eric blinked. "Uh…I guess I'll keep that in mind."

An awkward bout of silence passed before Jackie tapped his knee. "So about that whole salesman thing – just what are you selling?"

Eric flashed her a self-conscious smile. "Oh, you know, the usual…a whole hodgepodge of things. Currently, I'm selling, uh…bathroom and beauty products." He cleared his throat.

With an eager squeak, Jackie asked, _"Really?_ Oh my God, what brand?"

"Generic."

She gasped. "Oh, Eric…" Touching his hand, she shook her head while lamenting, "I had _no_ idea you were doing so poorly."

He withdrew his hand. "What? No, generic is good! _God,_ Jackie, I-"

"God _dess,_ Jackie, thank you very much."

Sparing her a withering look, Eric shook his head and reclined against the couch. "I'm _fine,_ Jackie. It's not glamorous work, but it pays the bills."

Jackie pursed her mouth. She was always more than happy to talk about money (especially how rich she was), but since Eric appeared so downtrodden, she decided to talk about something else. But before she could open her mouth, the phone rang and she clapped her hands. "That must be work! They always love to call and congratulate me on a job well done!"

Pleased, Jackie bounded over to the phone and lifted it off its cradle, now pressing it to her cheek as she chirped, "Hello?"

"Miss Burkhart, this is-"

"Oh, _hi,_ Mr. Devereaux! Let me just say that I'm _so_ thrilled to have you, the head of the company, calling to compliment _me_ on my hard work!"

There came a long pause, then Mr. Devereaux said, "Actually, Miss Burkhart, I called to discuss your relationship with our head anchor."

Jackie's brow furrowed. "Oh, Craig Weathers? What about him?"

"Well, it would appear that you're having an affair with a married man, and, as you're well aware, public image is _very_ important in this business."

Jackie felt the blood rush from her face. "That…that dirty _dog!_ He told me she was his destitute sister!"

Mr. Devereaux sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Burkhart, but we're going to have to let you go."

"WHAT?!" Seeing red, Jackie seethed, "Are you seriously firing me over the _phone?"_

"I'm sorry, but-"

 _"No,_ Mr. Devereaux. _I'm_ sorry – sorry that I ever thought you had a scrap of decency!" With a huff, Jackie slammed the phone down onto its cradle with a soft, seething shriek. "I can't believe it…they're firing _me,_ a gorgeous, vivacious beacon of light over that…that _toad!_ It's not fair!"

Awkwardly, Eric rose from the settee. "Look, Jackie, if you need me to leave, I-"

"No, Eric…" She sniffed. "Please stay. I could really use the company."

Appearing discomforted, Eric waited a moment before slowly sinking back down onto the cushions.

Jackie moved over and furiously had a seat alongside him. "It figures that this would happen," she spat. "Men are _never_ held accountable in show business! And this time, it wasn't even a scandal I wanted to be a part of!"

Eric cleared his throat. "Well yeah, but-"

"Oh Eric, what am I going to do? This was my dream…this was my _life!"_ Bursting into tears, Jackie sagged against him and wept bitterly into his shoulder.

Eric tensed up at the sudden outburst, then slowly, carefully slid an arm around her waist. "Aw, c'mon Jackie, no," he gently cajoled. "You're smart and beautiful, and you always come out on top. You're Jacqueline Burkhart, and any woman would be lucky to be you."

Jackie drew back with a determined snivel. "You're right," she agreed. "I _am_ beautiful, and I _am_ smart, and I _am_ wonderful!"

"Well, I never said-"

"Thank you, Eric." Fondly, she took his face between her hands and pressed the curve of her full, searching mouth into his. Eric jolted at the unexpected contact, his hands fumbling for her shoulders as she angled in more forcefully.

He broke the kiss with a shaking breath. "Jackie, wait…"

"Why?" she softly asked. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Well of course I do, but…I can't."

"I think you can," Jackie whispered back, ducking her head to press a kiss to his throat. Eric squirmed beneath her touch, and with a pleased little moan, she took hold of his hand and guided it beneath her skirt.

But the moment Eric brushed against the warm, wet essence seeping through Jackie's panties, he jerked his hand back in shock, promptly pulling away so that she fell against the cushions.

"Jackie, I said _no,"_ he snapped, though with far less force than he'd intended. "You're sad and vulnerable right now, and I just…I don't want things to be like this. I'm not a rebound or your 'feel good fuck buddy.'"

Before Jackie could argue, Eric rose on shaky limbs and announced, "I'm going home."

"Oh Eric, no! Please, just…have a drink with me. Or maybe a smoke? For old time's sake?"

Anxiously tensing his hands at his sides, Eric sighed before dropping his head forward in acquiescence. "Alright, Jackie. _One_ drink."

* * *

Five drinks and a couple blunts later, Eric found himself sitting in front of the couch, giggling at one of Jackie's (very unfunny) jokes.

"Wow. You are _high_ -larious. Remind me why I hated you again?"

Jackie gasped. "You _hated_ me? _Eric Forman!"_

"Okay, okay, maybe I just didn't like you – hate was reserved for Laurie."

Scoffing, Jackie took another swig of beer. "That's not fair. I always liked _you_ , Eric. I mean yeah, you were a nerdy, abnormally skinny dork with zero sex appeal, but at least you were a good guy. And that's way better than being sexy or captain of the football team."

Appearing uncomfortable, Eric set his drink off to the side and unsteadily tottered to his feet. "I, uh…I need to take a leak."

"Eric, the bathroom's _that_ way. Please don't urinate in my upscale kitchen!"

"Right – thank you!"

After staggering into Jackie's posh little powder room, Eric lifted up the seat and began to relieve himself. Jackie barged in about thirty seconds later.

 _"Jackie!"_ Covering himself up, Eric managed to turn as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I need to touch up my face," she said. "Every day at 5 p.m., I reapply my makeup, so you need to move." Eyes dropping down toward what Eric was so desperately trying to hide, she lost her sternness and giggled.

"Oh c'mon, it's not _that_ bad, is it?"

"No, uh…you just…" Biting her lip, Jackie pointed to indicate he'd somehow managed to become aroused.

Ah. Well _that_ was awkward.

"Wait 'til I tell everyone I saw your dick."

Eric flushed. "Aw Jackie, c'mon, you're not _really_ going to-?"

"I saw your diiiiick, I saw your diiiick," she chanted in a giggly, sing-song fashion, unsteadily moving over to goose him in the ribs.

"Cut that out!" Swiping at her hand, he gawped when Jackie began to laugh and poke at him. "What are you, _twelve?"_

Perhaps it was the alcohol and the marijuana, but Eric suddenly felt oddly mellow and fluid as he caught her hands. "Did you really come in here for your makeup?"

Smile fading, Jackie bit her lip and took a step back, feeling uncertain as he cornered her against the door. "Maybe..."

Eric was directly in front of her then, pupils blown and his knee edging in between her legs. Pushing up her skirt with nimble fingers, Eric's breathing grew labored as he shoved her panties down to her knees. Now palming her with firm, even strokes, he pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss, a groan catching in his throat as he pressed her into the door.

Jackie broke the kiss with a sharp, startled breath. "Eric-" She stopped what she was going to say, taken aback by his forwardness. "Whatever happened to your 'no fuck buddy' speech?" She couldn't help but grind down against his hand. Now fumbling behind her, she locked the door and looked up at him with a challenging little smirk.

Bringing his lips harshly back to hers, Eric reached between them and began to push down his pants, his cock already hard and swollen as he wriggled out of his boxers. Trailing his mouth from her lips to her ear, he panted against her skin as he prepped her with two fingers, encouraging her to ride them as he rocked his palm into her clit. "I say a lot of things," he muttered.

Wrenching her around, Eric maneuvered Jackie until she was perched against the sink, her backside pressing into his arousal as he kissed her shoulder. "I don't know your living situation, but your neighbors might hear us," he lowly warned. "If you have to scream, kiss me."

Jackie began to harshly grind around his fingers, gasping as she arched. She rested one of her hands against the wall and the other on the sink. Eric must've thought she was _really fucking loud_ if he believed her neighbors would overhear, but at that moment, she was too turned on to snap at him. "Just hurry up!" she growled.

Fiercely yanking her back against his lap, Eric fumbled with her waist and jerked inside her, his head tossing back as he clenched his teeth. "Fuck," he hissed. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_ The sudden feeling of her tight, wet heat gripping at his cock made his toes curl as he staggered with her against the sink. Groaning into her ear, he squeezed her left breast and encouraged her to look at him over her shoulder, licking at her mouth as he began to work his arousal inside her. "That's it, baby," he whispered. "Take me in..."

When he'd pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, Eric relinquished his restraint and began to pound into her with desperate, needy thrusts, the flimsy medicine cabinet beginning to rattle as one of his hands clutched at the edge of the sink. "C'mon, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. "Get off on me..." He pushed his hand down between them, encouraging her to back into his powerful thrusts.

Jackie didn't know how she could keep quiet with Eric hammering into her like that. She dug her nails into his hand. _"Fuck,"_ Jackie hissed, not knowing how much her legs could support her. She wasn't entirely sure where this _new_ version of Eric had come from, but she one-hundred percent approved.

Jackie's nails pricked at his skin and Eric hissed, biting back a soft groan as he bounced her against his lap. Her heat wrapped snugly around his cock, milking and massaging him as he drove strongly into her slick heat. When she looked at him over her shoulder, he nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to elicit a reaction. "You feel so good, Jackie," he whispered. Licking at her mouth, he pulled her in for a searing kiss, glossing his tongue over hers as he devoured her muffled moans.

Fumbling for her hands against the sink, Eric glanced at their gasping reflections and gently bit down on her lip, his touch sliding to her waist before he began to force her back into his thrusts. He could feel her spasming around his cock, and desperately, he reached between them and began to rub and tweak her clit, needing to drive her over the edge as well. Jackie arched and gasped, and then her head tossed and she flickered around his swollen arousal. He could feel himself pulsing between her walls, and with a guttural groan, he emptied his seed inside her and collapsed against her back, panting hotly into the hollow of her neck.

With his hand pressed possessively into her stomach, Eric trailed a series of warm, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. He remained buried deep inside her, enjoying the aftershocks of her warmth contracting around him.

"Jesus," Jackie swore. Holding tightly to the sink, she panted and gazed at Eric's equally disheveled appearance. "Did someone body snatch you while you were taking a piss?"

Laughing weakly, Eric disengaged and staggered back toward the wall, now unsteadily pulling his boxers and jeans around his hips. "I'm not sure if you meant it to be nice, but I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment."

"It was the best... W-well, it was the best sex I've had in a _bathroom,_ to put it bluntly." Sliding her panties back into place, Jackie straightened her skirt and ran a hand through her wild hair. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I don't think I should," Eric said. "I still need to swing by my parents' house before I leave."

"Oh...right. Well, will I see you before you leave?"

"Why, Jackie Burkhart! Are you developing the capability of _true friendship_ in that husky shell of yours?"

She whacked his arm, unamused. "I'll see you later, okay? I think I'm going to go out and hunt for a new job."

Expression growing more serious, Eric lifted a hand and brushed the hair back from her eyes, gently carding his fingers through an obvious tangle. "I'll call you," he promised.

To her surprise, Jackie truly believed that he meant it.

 **A/N** **:** I ended up editing the love scene a bit, because it felt rushed and not as organic as I'd been hoping. It's STILL not up to par with what I'd like, but I think it (hopefully) makes a bit more sense now. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. A New Way of Life

**CH 3: A New Way of Life**

Now that Eric was sober again, he felt oddly numb. Most especially since he'd sucked it up and actually _called_ Jackie, only to receive her answering machine. Was she avoiding him now?

Tired and sullen, Eric got out of his car (he'd long since traded in the Vista Cruiser) before sucking up the last remnants of a cigarette. After tossing it to the ground and grinding the butt into ash, he shielded his eyes and headed for the rungs of the water tower. Overlooking the town, he decided, seemed to be as good an idea as any. Maybe he could actually figure things out. Though once Eric had reached the top, he was startled to find Jackie huddled there against the large structure. He blinked. "Jackie? Uhh, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to find you."

"Well, why not? We'd always come up here to clear our heads," she reminded him. Offering Eric a beer when he approached, she watched him with her sharp, cat-like eyes as he had a seat. "What's on your mind?"

"Probably the same thing as yours."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

Sighing, Eric shrugged and popped the top off his beer, watching it go skittering over the edge. "I dunno…I guess I'm just wondering how it got to this point. I've always razzed the guys for falling for your tricks, and now I just…I dunno." He rolled his eyes and sipped from the bottle. "You're definitely well-equipped in your arsenal of 'feminine wiles.'"

Jackie huffed. "And how do you think _I_ feel? I've never let a loser touch me before, let alone a loser who loves women with big, Wile E. Coyote feet!" She laughed then, idly turning her bottle around between her hands. "So, um…do you _normally_ take control like that, or was it just the alcohol?"

Eric cleared his throat. "Uhhh, which do you prefer?"

"Well, being dominated can be pretty hot, but definitely don't get used to it."

A smug little smile stretched at Eric's lips. "Sooo, you think we'll be doing this _again,_ do you?"

"Well, of course I do! Once a man has had the 'Jackie Burkhart experience,' he can't just shut that off! He'll need more!"

Eric laughed. "Sure, Jackie."

"I'm serious!"

Shaking his head, he reclined and tapped his boots against the railing. He could sense Jackie pouting out of the corner of his eye, but made no move to console her as he took another swig of beer. "You find a new job?"

Embittered, Jackie folded her arms and shook her head.

"It's their loss," Eric decided. A decent pause followed, then he idly suggested, "Well, maybe you should just come back with me."

"What?"

"Out to Wyoming. That should be far enough away, don't you think? No one out there knows who Craig Weathers is."

Jackie turned to face him, pleased as she cocked a brow. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"What? _No!_ I mean yeah, I'll let you stay with me 'til you get your footing, but I'm not asking you to move in with me, I just-"

"I accept."

"What?"

"I accept your offer!" Squealing, Jackie clasped her hands before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Eric! I never dreamed I'd get to leave Point Place, but you're right – the world _deserves_ to know my name!"

Eric had to smile. He didn't bother correcting that he'd _never said that,_ so instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed a hand between her shoulder blades. "Did I just make a deal with the devil?"

"Huh?"

"I used to call you Satan, if I recall correctly."

With a snort, Jackie slowly withdrew and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And now? Do you still feel that way?"

"My 18-year-old self is screaming on the inside, but no, I can't say that I do. And if nothing else, you _did_ make my 28th birthday pretty memorable."

"Ah-ha! So you _did_ enjoy the 'Jackie Burkhart experience'!"

"Well yeah, naturally - I _am_ a man." Eric chuckled, then slowly lost his smile when Jackie touched his hands. "Jackie…"

"You're still a good guy, Eric – even after all these years," she whispered. "You saved me from a creepy drunk, comforted me when I lost my job, gave me some pretty great sex in a disgusting bathroom, and _now_ you've asked me to move in so I can have a second chance." A smile formed on her face that lit up her eyes. "I don't know about you, Eric, but I've had my heart bruised enough times by fast and reckless and exciting relationships. I think I'm finally ready for slow and awkward."

Eric breathed an uneasy laugh. "Do I always have to be considered _awkward?"_

Jackie tapped his nose. "Don't worry. Once I'm through with you, you'll be a prince!"

"Oh, goody…"

"No, no! I don't mean I'll change you – you're _already_ princely with your manners – I'll just help you with your self-esteem. I mean, c'mon." She gestured to herself. "Who _wouldn't_ feel better about themselves with _this_ on their arm?"

Eric sneered. "Just whose self-confidence are we boosting here, exactly?"

"Yours." Framing his face with her hands, Jackie leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, enjoying the way he always seemed to hitch his breath when she kissed him.

Hesitant, Eric lifted his hands and took hold of Jackie's wrists, though instead of pushing her away like he expected, he angled more strongly into the kiss, drinking in her taste of beer and something decidedly sweet.

Trailing her lips from his mouth to his ear, Jackie coyly asked, "So have you ever fooled around up here before?"

Eric laughed. "Oh no, you're not pulling _that_ card with me. Even though that's not how Kelso ended up hospitalized, I'd still rather not slip over the edge, if it's all the same to you."

"So you _don't_ want to fool around?"

"I have a car…" Eric indicated the beat-up station wagon below, to which Jackie wrinkled her nose, then shrugged.

"It'll do." If she'd put up with Michael's disgusting van, she could put up with whatever heap Eric currently had. Now patting his chest, Jackie's eyes sparkled with mischief as she waited for him to lead the way.

* * *

Several months later, Eric found himself thrust headlong into the taste and styles of Jackie Burkhart. Although his house was his own, she had been _more_ than happy to step in as his interior designer. He had never asked for her expertise. In fact, he'd _pleaded_ with her to drop it, but now they stood side-by-side in the dining room, paint brushes in hand as Jackie gushed about the future layout.

"It's…really something," Eric lied.

"Oh c'mon, you have to be at least a _little_ excited! Before I came along, your boring white walls were so blah!"

"Before _you_ came along, I actually had a lot more money." Nevertheless, Eric found himself smiling as he dipped his brush into the sherbet orange paint. He had been vehemently against pink or purple, so this was the one color on Jackie's suggested palette he'd allowed.

Gleeful, Jackie dipped her own brush and began attacking the walls with fervor.

Eric sighed. "No, no, Jackie, use vertical strokes – like this. That way, the paint job will be even."

Jackie ignored him, continuing to paint in tight, concentric little circles.

Rolling his eyes, Eric moved over to correct her stance, but received a start when her large, very _paint-soaked_ _brush_ smacked him right in the cheek.

Jackie giggled. "I'm sorry, I think I missed a spot…" She moved to swat his other cheek, but gave a delighted squeal when Eric's arms came around her waist, now wrestling her down to the floor as he held a brush threateningly over her face. "No, no, _no!"_

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ Do you really think that _Luke Skywalker_ would allow-?"

 _Thwack!_

Stunned, Eric blinked before realizing Jackie had somehow managed to nail him with paint. _Again._

"I told you to never bring up that star guy again!" she said, eyes bright and challenging as she wriggled beneath him.

"Funny, 'cause I think _I_ also said that talking about – no, getting to _watch_ – Star Wars was the only way I'd _agree_ to this project." Jackie parted her legs and he paused, now gaping as her skirt lifted well above what was appropriate. "Well… _almost_ the only way."

In a rush of fabric and adrenaline, Eric crashed his mouth into hers and hiked up Jackie's skirt, causing her to squeak when he made sure to smear his drying, yet still damp paint into her _own_ cheek.

 _"Eric!_ Eric, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Laughing, he wrestled her back down against the floor, her arms coming around his neck as they succumbed to a kiss.

 **A/N** **:** I did it! Finally! In truth, I was so worried that I would never get this finished for you guys, but you've all been so sweet and lovely, and I've truly enjoyed reading what you have to say about Eric and Jackie. I appreciate all of you so much! :) Without your support, I doubt I _would've_ been able to finish this, truth be told, so thank you! As I'd mentioned earlier, I actually _had_ intended to just end this at two chapters, but on AO3, someone requested a water tower scene. And I thought it was a really cute idea, so you have them to thank for this additional chapter. :)

 ** _INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUS:_**

 _Marla's Lost:_ Haha, well there's always next time! :P I suppose Eric just knew Jackie loves gazing at her reflection, so he decided to accommodate. ;) Thanks for reading!

 _W:_ Thank you so much! :) I think I was in 4th or 5th grade when the show first came out, because I remember sitting in my inflatable chair watching it with a few of my friends. My parents didn't really approve of the show, but as it turns out, during my watch-through of the series, I'd seen a lot more of the first season than I'd remembered! Thanks for your support! :)

 _AmbientSpaceNoise:_ Trust me, I totally agree! I'd actually had a trashy love scene written up, but then whenever I tried to write in the filler, it turned out far "nicer" and sweeter, so the juxtaposition was off, and that's why I struggled for six months trying to piece it all together. And as you can see, I eventually gave up and just put a really flimsy lead in to the love scene, and voila. I knew that if I'd kept trying, you guys would've been left hanging for centuries, lol, so even though I'm pretty embarrassed by how rushed/awful the last chapter was, I'm happy to finally mark this as finished! You're so nice though, thank you for the support! :)

 _Guest:_ Haha, I know! It's truly stunning, isn't it? :P Hark! An update! I was beginning to think it would never happen, but one day, I just finally buckled down and banged it out in one sitting. I'd been stuck on the bit where they were on the couch for _months._ I'm still not fully satisfied with it, truth be told, but since I didn't want you guys to wait _another_ six months, I just threw caution to the wind and posted! Thank you so much for reading!

 _Novakovic:_ You're so sweet, thank you! :) I think the fact I haven't been able to watch the show in months also added to my lack of inspiration, but I'm happy that I was able to wrap this up for you guys. I know how much it sucks to be left hanging! Thanks again for reading, and I really appreciate the support! :)


End file.
